taylorswiftfandomcom-20200222-history
List of songs by Taylor Swift
This is a list of all songs performed and/or written by Taylor Swift. This list includes the songs released from her studio albums Taylor Swift, Fearless, Speak Now, and Red, along with her non-studio albums like Sounds Of The Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection, Beautiful Eyes, Live From Soho, Ronan, and Speak Now World Tour Live CD/DVD., Bonus, Deluxe and Platinum Edition of her Studio Albums, extended plays, soundtrack appearances, album appearances, digital releases, songs as a featured artist, any unreleased songs are found in the unreleased album, songs, and albums that aren't from her but has her songs like The Hunger Games: Songs From District 12 And Beyond, One Chance OST, Hannah Montana:The Movie OST, and Valentines Day Soundtrack 0–100 A A Chance (unreleased) A Perfectly Good Heart (Demo) (unreleased) A Place In This World (Demo) (unreleased) All You Had To Do Was Stay (1989) B Bad Blood (1989) Blank Space (1989) Blank Space (voice memo) (1989 Deluxe Edition) Busted (unreleased) C Can You Feel The Love Tonight? (with Justin Timberlake) Check Out This View (unreleased) Clean (1989) Come In With The Rain (Acoustic Version) (unreleased) Come In With The Rain (Demo) (unreleased) Complicated (Carolyn Dawn Johnson cover) (unreleased) Crazier (Hannah Montana: The Movie soundtrack) Crazier (Alternate Version) (unreleased) Crazier (Demo) (unreleased) Cross My Heart (unreleased) D *Daddy (unreleased) *Dare You To Move (Switchfoot cover) (unreleased) *Dark Blue Tennessee (unreleased) *Dark Blue Tennessee (Piano Version) (unreleased) *Dear Digdan (unreleased) *Dear John (Speak Now) *Didn't They (unreleased) *Don't Hate Me For Loving You (unreleased) *Don't Tell Me You Want To, When I Don't Want To Anymore (unreleased) *Don't You (unreleased) *Down Came The Rain (unreleased) *Drama Queen (unreleased) *Drive (Alan Jackson cover) (unreleased) *Drops Of Jupiter (Train cover) (Speak Now: World Tour Live) E *Eighth Grade Graduate (unreleased) *Enchanted (Speak Now) *Everything Has Changed (featuring Ed Sheeran) (Red) *Everything Has Changed (Remix) *Eyes Open (The Hunger Games: Songs From District 12 And Beyond) F *Fall Back On You (unreleased) *Fall Into Me (with Emerson Drive) (unreleased) *Fearless (Fearless) *Fearless (Demo) (unreleased?) *Fifteen (Fearless) *Fifteen (Acoustic Version) (unreleased) *Find Your Way Back Home In The Fourth Of July (unreleased) *Firefly (unreleased) *Foolish One (unreleased) *For You (unreleased) *Forever And Always (Fearless) *Forever And Always (Piano Version) (Fearless Platinum Edition) *Forgiveness (unreleased) G *Girl At Home (Red Deluxe Edition) *Going Bananas (unreleased) *Going Louder Folks (unreleased) *Gracie (unreleased) *Gunpowder And Lead (Miranda Lambert cover) (unreleased) H *Half Of My Heart (John Mayer featuring Taylor Swift) (Battle Studies) *Haunted (Speak Now) *Haunted (Acoustic Version) (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *Heartbreaker (unreleased) *Her (unreleased) *Here You Come Again (Dolly Parton cover) *Hero Heroine (unreleased) *Hey, Soul Sister (Train cover) (Speak Now World Tour Live) *Hey Stephen (Fearless) *Highway Don't Care (with Tim McGraw and Keith Urban) *His Lies (unreleased) *Holy Ground (Red) *Honey Baby (unreleased) *Hopelessly Devoted To You (Olivia Newton-John cover) (unreleased) *Hot N' Cold (with Katy Perry) (unreleased) *How To Save A Life (The Fray cover) (unreleased) * How You Get The Girl (1989) I *I Almost Do (Red) *I Bet You Think About Me (unreleased) *I Can See You (unreleased) *I Heart ? (Beautiful Eyes) *I Heart ? (Demo) (unreleased) *I Knew You Were Trouble (Red) *I Know What I Want (It Ain't You) (unreleased) *I Know Places (1989) *I Know Places (voice memo) (1989 Deluxe Edition) *I Need You (with Demi Lovato) (unreleased) *I Used To Fly (unreleased) *I Want You Back (Jackson 5 cover) (unreleased) *I Wish You Would (1989) *I Wish You Would (voice memo) (1989 Deluxe Edition) *I Wished On A Plane (unreleased) *If This Was A Movie (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *I'd Lie (unreleased) *I'm Every Woman (Chaka Khan cover) (unreleased) *I'm Looking Out For You (unreleased) *I'm Only Me When I'm With You (Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition and Beautiful Eyes) *I'm Only Me When I'm With You (Demo) (unreleased) *I'm Yours (Jason Mraz cover) (unreleased) *I'm Yours (with Jason Mraz) (unreleased) *In The Pouring Rain (unreleased) *Innocent (Speak Now) *Invisible (Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition) *Invisible (Demo) (unreleased) *Irreplaceable (Beyoncé cover) (unreleased) J *Jenny From The Block (with Jennifer Lopez) (unreleased) *Jump Then Fall (Fearless Platinum Edition and the Valentine's Day soundtrack) *Just A Dream (Nelly cover) (unreleased) *Just South Of Knowing Why (unreleased) K *Kid In The Crowd (unreleased) *Kind Can Mean So Much (unreleased) *Kiss And Tell (unreleased) L *Last Christmas (Sounds Of The Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *Last Kiss (Speak Now) *Leave Me Alone (unreleased) *Leavin' (Jesse McCartney cover) (unreleased) *Let's Go (unreleased) *Live For The Little Things (unreleased) *Live Your Life (with T.I.) (unreleased) *Livin' On A Prayer (Bon Jovi cover) (unreleased) *Long Live (Speak Now) *Long Time Going (unreleased) *Look At You Like That (unreleased) *Lose Yourself (Eminem cover) (unreleased) *Love Story (Fearless) *Love They Haven't Thought Of Yet (unreleased) *Love To Lose (unreleased) *Lucky You (unreleased) *Lucky You (Mr. Mig Version) (unreleased) M *Made Up You (unreleased) *Making Up For Lost Love (unreleased) *Mandolin (unreleased) *Mary's Song (Oh My, My, My) (Taylor Swift) *Matches (unreleased) *Me (unreleased) *Me And Britney (unreleased) *Mean (Speak Now) *Mean Planes (with Wiz Khalifa) (unreleased) *Mine (Speak Now) *Missing You (featuring Tyler Hilton) (John Waite cover) (unreleased) *Mr. Perfectly Fine (unreleased) *My Cure (unreleased) *My Cure (Acoustic Version) (unreleased) *My Own Way (unreleased) *My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light 'Em Up) (Fall Out Boy cover) (unreleased) *My Turn To Be Me (unreleased) N *Nashville (David Mead cover) (Speak Now World Tour Live) *Need You Now (unreleased) *Never Fade (unreleased) *Never Grow Up (Speak Now) *Nevermind (Acoustic Version) (unreleased) *Nevermind (Country Version) (unreleased) *Nevermind (Pop Version) (unreleased) *New Romantics (1989 Deluxe Edition) *Not My Fault (unreleased) O *One Thing (unreleased) *One Way Ticket (Because I Can) (LeAnn Rimes cover) (unreleased) *Our Last Night (Better Than Ezra cover) (unreleased) *Our Song (Taylor Swift) *Our Song (Demo) (unreleased?) *Ours (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *Out Of The Woods (1989) P *Perfect Have I Loved (unreleased) *Permanent Marker (unreleased) *Permanent Marker (Live) (unreleased) *Picture To Burn (Taylor Swift) *Picture To Burn (Radio Edit) (Beautiful Eyes) *Picture To Burn (Acoustic Demo) (unreleased) *Picture To Burn (Studio Demo) (unreleased) *Pineapple Sombrero (unreleased) *Point Of View (unreleased) *Pour Some Sugar On Me (with Def Leppard) *Put Your Records On (Corinne Bailey Rae cover) (unreleased) Q No Taylor Swift song starts with the letter Q. Queue up a Question for the Queen about this strange Query? R *Rain Song (unreleased) *Realize (Colbie Caillat cover) (unreleased) *Red (Red) *Red (Demo) (Red Deluxe Edition) *Red Shirts, Khaki Pants (The Target Song) (unreleased) *Rehab (Amy Winehouse cover) (unreleased) *R-E-V-E-N-G-E (unreleased) *Ride Of Our Lives (unreleased) *Ronan (Single) *Run (George Strait cover) (unreleased) S *Sad Beautiful Tragic (Red) *Safe And Sound (featuring The Civil Wars) (The Hunger Games: Songs From District 12 And Beyond) *Same Girl (unreleased) *Santa Baby (Sounds Of The Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *Scream (unreleased) *Shake It Off (1989) *Shake It Off (Acoustic Version) (unreleased) *Should've Said No (Taylor Swift) *Should've Said No (Alternate Version) (Beautiful Eyes) *Should've Said No (with The Jonas Brothers) (Music from the 3D Concert Experience) *Silent Night (Sounds Of The Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *Smile (Uncle Kracker cover) (unreleased) *Smokey Black Nights (unreleased) *Someone Just Told Me (unreleased) *Someone Loves You (unreleased) *Sparks Fly (Speak Now) *Sparks Fly (Live) (Speak Now World Tour Live CD/DVD) *Sparks Fly (Live with original lyrics) *Speak Now (Speak Now) *Spinning Around (unreleased) *Standing Here (unreleased) *Starlight (Red) *State Of Grace (Red) *State Of Grace (Acoustic Version) (Red Deluxe Edition) *Stay Beautiful (Taylor Swift) *Stay Beautiful (Acoustic Demo) (unreleased) *Stay Beautiful (Studio Demo) (unreleased) *Stay, Stay, Stay (Red) *Stupid Boy (unreleased) *Style (1989) *Suddenly (unreleased) *Sugar (unreleased) *Sugar, We're Going Down (Fall Out Boy cover) (unreleased) *Sunshine (unreleased) *Super Bass (Nicki Minaj cover) (unreleased) *Superman (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *Superstar (Fearless Platinum Edition) *Superstar (Acoustic Demo) (unreleased) *Superstar (Studio Demo) (unreleased) *Sweet Escape (Gwen Stefani cover) (unreleased) *Sweet Tea And God's Graces (unreleased) *Sweet Tea And God's Graces (Acoustic Version) (unreleased) *Sweeter Than Fiction (One Chance soundtrack) *Swing, Swing (The All-American Rejects cover) T *Take A Bow (Rihanna cover) (unreleased) *Teardrops On My Guitar (Taylor Swift) *Teardrops On My Guitar (Acoustic Version) (Beautiful Eyes) *Teardrops On My Guitar (Alternate demo aka No Drew version) (unreleased) *Teardrops On My Guitar (studio demo) (unreleased) *Teardrops On My Guitar (acoustic demo) (unreleased) *Teardrops On My Guitar (Pop Version/radio edit) (Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition) *Tell Me (unreleased) *Tell Me (Acoustic Version) (unreleased) *Tell Me Why (Fearless) *Ten Dollars And A Six Pack (acoustic) (unreleased) *Ten Dollars And A Six Pack (acoustic in studio) (unreleased) *Tennessee (unreleased) *Thank You (unreleased) *That's Life (unreleased) *That's What You Get (with Hayley Williams) (unreleased) *That's When (unreleased) *The Best Day (Fearless) *The Diary Of Me (unreleased) *The Last Time (featuring Gary Lightbody from Snow Patrol) (Red) *The Lucky One (Red) *The Middle (Jimmy Eat World cover) (unreleased) *The Moment I Knew (Red) *The New Girl (unreleased) *The Other Side Of The Door (Fearless Platinum Edition) *The Other Side Of The Door (Demo) (unreleased) *The Outside (Taylor Swift) *The Outside (Demo) (unreleased) *The Star-Spangled Banner (unreleased) *The Story Of Us (Speak Now) *The Way I Loved You (Fearless) *The Worst Days With You (unreleased) *There's Your Trouble (Dixie Chicks cover) (unreleased) *They Don't Know Us (unreleased) *Thinking 'Bout You (unreleased) *Thirteen Blocks (Can't Call It Love) (unreleased) *This Here Guitar (unreleased) *This Is Really Happening (unreleased) *This Love (1989) *This One's Different (unreleased) *Tied Together With A Smile (Taylor Swift) *Tied Together With A Smile (Acoustic Demo) (unreleased) *Tied Together With A Smile (Studio Demo) (unreleased) *'Til Brad Pitt Comes Along (unreleased) *Tim McGraw (Taylor Swift) *Tim McGraw (Acoustic demo) (unreleased) *Tim McGraw (Piano demo) (unreleased) *Timeless (unreleased) *To Say (unreleased) *Today Was A Fairytale (Valentine's Day soundtrack) *Today Was A Fairytale (Pop Version) (unreleased) *Tonight (AKA VMA Side Story) (VMA promo) *Tonight Is Our Last Night (unreleased) *Too Beautiful (unreleased) *Transfusion (unreleased) *Treacherous (Red) *Treacherous (Demo) (Red Deluxe Edition) *Two Is Better Than One (Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift) (Love Drunk) *Two Steps Behind (with Def Leppard) (unreleased) U *Umbrella (Rihanna cover) (Live From SoHo) *Under My Head (unreleased) *Unperfect (unreleased) *Untouchable (Fearless Platinum Edition) *Untouchable (Stripped Live) (unreleased) *Untouched (unreleased) V *Viva La Vida (Coldplay cover) W *Wait For Me (unreleased) *Want U Back (with Cher Lloyd) (unreleased) *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Red) *We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together (Country Version) *We Were Happy (unreleased) *Welcome Distraction (unreleased) *Welcome To New York (1989) *What Do You Say? (unreleased) *What Goes Around (Justin Timberlake cover) (unreleased) *What Hurts The Most (Rascal Flatts cover) (unreleased) *What To Wear (unreleased) *When Love And Hate Collide (with Def Leppard) (unreleased) *Where Were You (When The World Stopped Turning)? (Alan Jackson cover) *White Christmas (Sounds Of The Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *White Horse (Fearless) *White Horse (Demo) (unreleased) *White Horse (Grey's Anatomy Version) (unreleased) *White Blank Page (Mumford & Sons cover) (unreleased) *Who I've Always Been (unreleased) *Who Knew? (P!nk cover) (unreleased) *Why Would You (with Miley Cyrus) (unreleased) *Wildest Dreams (1989) *Wonderland (1989 Deluxe Edition) *Wrecking Ball (Miley Cyrus cover) (unreleased) *Writing Songs About You (unreleased) X X marks the spot.. for one of only three letters that don't have any songs that begin with that letter. Y *Yeah! (with Usher) (unreleased) *You All Over Me (unreleased) *You Are In Love (1989 Deluxe Edition) *You Belong With Me (Fearless) *You Do (unreleased) *You Don't Have To Call Me (ringtone) *You Were Wide Awake (with Katy Perry) (unreleased) *You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home (Hannah Montana: The Movie soundtrack) *You're Anything (Live) (unreleased) *You're Not Sorry (Fearless) *You're Not Sorry (CSI Remix) (CSI soundtrack) *Your Face (unreleased) *Your Face (Live) (unreleased) *Your Guardian Angel (unreleased) Z Taylor has songs in every letter of the alphabet except Q, X, and Z. Funny songs These aren't entire songs, just things she did for entertainment value. *Welcome Back Grunwald sung to a radio host about his trip to the Amazon. *Bunny Hips Don't Lie a sketch song on Saturday Night live *Monologue Song (La La La) is a song sung on Saturday Night Live *Thug Story is a joke done for the Country Music Awards with Taylor pretending to be Gangsta singing with T-Pain. *Chaperone Dads a short bit made up on the fly during an interview with Hamish & Andy. *Red Shirts, Khaki Pants *We're Just Two Cowgirls is a short song Taylor Swift made with Abigail Anderson *'Really Weird' is a song Taylor Swift and Zac Efron Wrote for Ellen and says that the show is really weird all because of Ellen *Spiral Staircase (a song she wrote with Ellen) *Barnyard Song (AKA the electric barnyard jingle) *Troll Song (a song she wrote for the baby in the "Mine" music video) Gallery 1246709823 Taylor Swift - American Girl (Official Single Cover) Thanx to TMI.jpg Back to december.jpg B.o.B - Both Of Us.jpg -Taylor Swift - You Belong with Me.png 220px-Taylor Swift - Picture to Burn.png 220px-Taylor Swift - Tim McGraw.png 2isbetterthanone.jpg 424397 298617613539352 286717674729346 838098 88202690 n.jpg Breathe-FanMade-Single-Cover-fearless-taylor-swift-album-14878005-500-500.jpg Fearless.png John Mayer Half of My Heart.jpg Mean.png OurSongSingle.jpg Safe & Sound (song).jpg Taylor-Swift-I-m-Only-Me-When-I-m-With-You-taylor-swift-18749313-437-424.jpg Taylor-swift-ours1.jpg Taylor-swift-speak-now.jpg Taylor Swift - White Horse.jpg Taylor Swift Crazier.jpg Taylor Swift Love Story.jpg Today Was a Fairytale.png Valentine's Day OST.jpg You're Not Sorry.png 2mws5k0.jpg 22 Taylor.jpg The moment i knew taylor.jpg Taylor Swift - Red collage.jpg Taylor Swift - Begin Again.jpg We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together.JPG Taylor Swift - Red (Single).jpg Taylor Swift Fourth Promotional Single State Of Grace.jpg Iu.jpg 1134657_1351187242396_full.jpg download.jpg tumblr_mc3c0wubhp1qis6xqo1_1350568495_cover.jpg tumblr_md1e5d1jqc1ruh8slo1_500.jpg tumblr_mcbyd3hTrc1qjgce0o1_500.jpg